User blog:Assembled1801/Black Sky (MCU) vs Glenn Arias (Resident Evil Vendetta)
When two martial arts masters will come into a fight, that which one is more skilled, powerful and disciplind. Will taking a look at these characters will go head to head in one on one competition; Black Sky, the personal weapon of The Hand, and Glenn Arias, the black market bioweapon salesman. No rules,' 'No merc y, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. '''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!' 'Black Sky' At Elektra's funeral, Matt Murdock and Stick were the only attendees who paid their respects to their fallen ally while Murdock told the story of how he had brought her flowers while they were dating in college before explaining to Stick that despite all the pain and the violence, it was all worth it to love her. However, that same night Elektra's body was dug up from her grave by The Hand, who dressed her in a red uniform and placed her in the sarcophagus to be reborn as the Black Sky. Upon retrival of her corpse, the Hand used the last of the substance to resurrect the Black Sky. Elektra lifted the cover from the sarcophagus and leapt out, heavily covered in the substance. Unfamiliar to her surroundings, she attacked Alexandra Reid, whom subdued and crated her. There in the warehouse, Elektra was fed and trained to fight by Reid, given the choice of her weapon. She fought for some time, progressing strengthening until she was able to defeat a horde of men in the dark. As a reward, she was presented with dark robes and tasked to serve life itself. 'Glenn Arias' ' '''A criminal wanted by Interpol, Arias filled in the gap in the bioterror playing field left by the dismantlement of TRICELL and Neo Umbrella, selling their leftover bio-weapons to criminals syndicates and terrorists across the world. He was also responsible for the creation of a type of B.O.W. that could distinguish friend from foe. At an undisclosed time, a drone found Arias and dropped a bomb on him during his wedding to his wife, Sarah. The blast killed nearly all those present, including his wife save for Glenn himself, his friend Diego and his daughter Maria. Driven to madness at the loss of his wife, Arias swore vengeance at humanity, and developed the deadly A-Virus with the intent of eradicating mankind and "resetting" the world once and for all. Combat skills Elektra was trained in martial arts by Stick to become a warrior of the Chaste. As such, Elektra is highly skilled, and employs a mixed martial arts style that derives elements of Muay Thai, Capoeira, Karate, Brazilian jiu jitsu, and Okinawan martial arts, such as sai fighting. Hence, she was able to overpower thugs, Yakuza members, and highly skilled Hand ninjas, and gained the upper hand against her former mentor, Stick himself, in a duel. Elektra was even able to help Daredevil fight Nobu Yoshioka himself, though she was defeated by the Hand leader relatively quickly. After her resurrection, Elektra's powers as the Black Sky further enhanced her already astounding skills. She was able to defeat dozens of Hand members, outfight Danny Rand on her own, and later managed to briefly parley the entire Defenders before being overpowered. Elektra is highly skilled in sai fighting, one of the Okinawan martial arts she employs on her own, she's also extremely skilled in the use of swords, using them against The Defenders and members of the Hand, after her ressurection. Glenn is an expert in close combat skill, displaying such talents in using rifle as a blunt weapon to block Chris's knife attacks and hitting him with it. Glenn Arias is also exceptionally good in unarmed combat able to counter and block strikes from Chris, but his skill just wasn't good enough for him to defeat Chris Redfield in the fight. Weapons 'Black Sky: bb2d423b329305c8c2679fd7496b9697--sai-weapon-the-ninja.jpg|Twin Sai z9DlSUN.png|Twin Wakizashi Swords '''Glenn Arias: ' YU9kxSl.jpg|Combat Knife 400px-ColtM4.jpg|M4A1 Carbine (as a melee weapon) ' X-Factor Training Experience Physical Capability (Including strength, speed, agility/dexterity, and durability/endurance) Psychological/Mental Health Close Quater and Hand to Hand combat Notes Fight takes place at outside at the mansion Hand to Hand and Melee Weapons only in this fight Voting comments on hand to hand, weapons, x-factors, and overall Who will win in the fight? Category:Blog posts